New outfit Wikia
XANYI AND HALO DONT MEET THE REQUIREMENTS, KICK PLS For the love of christ man, spell my god damn name right! its Xaniy ... X A N I Y .... I mean its everywhere and its all you've been obsessed with for the last 3 days but I miss your reddit posts when you fail at linking me in. Main ideas and outlines for a new outfit Below will be various sections and ideas for the template for a new outfit. edit: highlighted this for the captains of cringe, our new publicity officers Many of us are currently in outfits that are all very similar. Open recruitment requirements that cover a wide range of skill bases, and most importantly a wide variety of ways that they play the game. The idea behind this new outfit is to create an outfit that has a very similar ethos in their ways of playing. Firstly, they are still committed to playing this game Secondly, they have an emphasis on self improvement Thirdly, they have a desire to improve themselves within the game and reach their full potential by playing with others of a similar level. I would like everyone who wears the tag to be extremely proud of it, because they have and continue to contribute to helping it excel and succeed. I do not want people who just want to carry the tag for its associations or for self serving purposes. I no longer want to see on the NC 'Old Cobalt' and 'Old Ceres' outfits on NC jsut dwindling away and watering themselves down with the scraps of recruits. In all honesty there is still a vast resource of skilled players that form a minor part of weaker and increasingly weakening outfits. It may be possible to have these as the bulk of a new outfit. There is no way that I can personally see any merges occurring between the 3 top active outfits on NC (being Kain, Jest, Macs). Because each one has its own community that gains very little from a merge but has a lot to lose. There are further outfits such as 418, Cath, Fist (list not exclusive) that have a a large player base that are playing solo but still very active. So why the new outfit? Seeing players across all major outfits forming a new outfit will be attractive to people looking to be involved in something a little more challenging. How? With our current potential officer core and their reputation upon the server, this will be taken seriously and will be seen as a serious attempt to make this succeed. Why the recruitment requirements? I think as it stands we all currently have no minimum skill requirements for our outfits. It becomes increasingly frustrating to both teach and train new players to the game. I intend to play with people who already know the game and are looking to take their play to a slightly higher level. Without these requirements, then in all honesty I don't have a much similar outfit than JEST. It is the inability to change these recruitments that I feel holds me back currently and I have taken JEST as far as I possibly can with it as it currently is. I understand that there will be an argument for 'KD doesn't matter', and I agree. This is why there is a special considerations ability within recruitment requirements. Yet the standard required there is not unattainably high and people with viable alt stats can also be taken to consideration. Nearly every single one of our server smash players easily surpasses this requirement in some way or another. Also these Requirements are to be considered for post-creation. Initial movements may prove to be more lenient. What I hope to avoid is recruiting for the sake of recruiting. Every new member must be able to pull their weight within the outfit. I want players who want to improve themselves and challenge themselves. I want to create a strong outfit that every single member can feel proud of belonging to due to its strength, ability, and community. Rough weekly set-up Once a week a Jaeger scrim, in the style of PSBL Pickup. 24-36 accounts procured for a few hours of scrimming each other on various bases. This can and may be replaced by friendly scrims in time. Every week, 30 mins before event start new recruits receive as close to one to one training with an officer / exemplary member that covers basic squadplay, terminology, and check on fps basics (sens, aim, movement, decision making etc). These can be drawn up and will be provided in a base document for each officer to follow. Then for minimum of 3 weeks officers will take a day to lead squads in an ops during prime time. Outfit perception. I don't want our outfit members telling other people we are good. If we are good, then other people will think so, we dont need to tell them. If all this comes of as planned then it will happen. I do not want people to freely espouse their personal views on reddit. If they choose to have an outfit tag next to them on reddit, then they will follow a social media policy that focuses upon not bringing the outfit into disrepute. Failure to follow this will result in first a warning and request of tag removal, second will follow outfit removal. I am not interested in harbouring elitist twats or toxic trolls. I also would like a policy shift away from Cobalt Meta. Our policy will be to pull what is required to achieve success. This isnt subjective and will mean there is not a bred culture of anti-max, anti-combined arms, anti-shotgun etc. This does not mean however raping every single 12 man fight with maxes. They will not be needed and I would rather challenge ourselves without the use of them. The main emphasis will be on creating a challenging environment for us to fight in. This doesnt mean Gal droping 24 people on a 48+ fight with no hard spawns, no combined arms, and no maxes. If they are needed, then we will use them. I am less interested in what others have to say about us, as often a lot of people will not enjoying coming across an outfit of good players and being unable to defeat them. They will find any excuse to protect their ego's. As long as we are aware that we are not just cheesing fights and taking the easiest route, then that is satisfactory. The wider NC Whilst there is further efforts to help rebuild the NC, initial focus will be on our own outfit first. I think through our regular efforts and play, the NC will benefit regardless. I think the main reason a lot of us want to play in this outfit, is for more challenging play, and we also have the people capable of making those decisions. Whilst we can be sensitive to Command channel, interaction is done upon our terms in its initial opening. There are some outfits the look outside their own with the aim of continent control through use of public players, RE4, and MB1 come to mind, our outfit focus is a little more insular by nature. Outfit Ethos What the outfit is Main focus - organised operations, often behind the front lines. Consisting of resource deprivation (via gen-holds and hacks, and forward point holds) as well as effective re-secures. We're team-players, it’s all about working together. Focus on 2-3 squads doing what other outfits require a platoon to do. This alongside smaller scale highly organised spec-ops. The focus is to achieve success without compromising the fun aspect of the game, working as a team over solo-play, and maintaining a strong and diverse community. What the outfit isn't. An open platoon. A way point mover. A place to just have an outfit tag. Outfit Ranks Outfit Rules Breaking even one of these rules is enough to be demoted to Recruit, and if necessary you will be removed from the outfit. Overall Conduct § Respect every single member of the outfit. § Do not show the outfit in a negative light. § Do not cheat or hack in any way. § Obey the chain of command – outfit ranks are there for a reason. § During operations, battle-comms are to be observed. § No statements regarding the outfit may be made on social media except from the officers § Do not use in game chat to harm outfit perception, including but not exclusive; Boasting. Voice Comms § TeamSpeak 3 & a microphone is required. § Always join our TeamSpeak server when online during normal play. § Unless you have a decent microphone with good sound gating, use “Push-to-Talk”. We don't want to hear you breathing, eating or singing. § Do not talk over people, especially the Squad Leaders. § Do not whine, whinge or create a negative environment on our voice server. Organised Play § “Clear comms” - Usually called by the squad leader. Everybody stops talking. § “Battle comms” - Usually called by the squad leader. Casual chatter stops. Focus on the task at hand. § “Casual comms” - Only called by the squad leader. Casual chatter is all good to go. § Calling enemy locations can be essential, but you must differentiate between what is necessary and what is not. § Mostly spotting enemies with the “Q” key is all you need. But, if enemies are taking down objectives, approaching in force or flanking, you must let the squad know. § Inside bases, you must use location names. That can be capture points, defendable objectives or entrances which are all good indicators of location. Remember to be quick and clear. § When fighting combat outside, it is necessary to use the compass to indicate location. Squad Play § Look for the squad in the list before asking the squad leader for an invite. § What the squad leader says, goes. We work as a team. You do not go off and do your own thing. § When the squad leader calls for a redeploy, do it instantly. § Wait on the deployment screen until told where to spawn. § Don’t run off from the objective unless asked to do so. § Only drop when the SL/Pilot gives the order unless instructed otherwise. Squad Leaders § If you are new, you may not SL during Prime Time without being asked. § Senior SL’s can take over at any time. § Again - Do not show the outfit in a negative light. § Do not go AFK as the squad or platoon leader. Hand it over before you idle. § Enable Squad recruitment, follow the guide here. § If you can’t remain calm and speak to people in a respectful manner, hand over SL to someone else. § Always try to acquire an AMS, and at least ensure a beacon is placed when combat begins. § If time, ensure you destroy enemy Sunderers and Spawn Beacons before anything else. Streaming & Recording § Do not record audio/video without announcing it § Do not stream without permission § Do not stream voice comms Recruitment Each application judged individually. Voted on by 3 officers. If applicant does not meet recruitment requirements, and is applying on a recommendation, then person may be interviewed. The outfit is for main characters and not alts. Alts are permitted to play with, but to join the outfit they must have 25+ hours playtime in the last month and be committed to becoming a full member of the outfit. Outfit reqs to join. 15 Hours played in last month Will apply with a primary class that meet Cert and KD requirements (if not met, recommendation and examples of distinguishing characteristics) Working mic and TS3 Voted in by 2/3 recruitment officers. Cert and KD requirements XANYI AND HALO DONT MEET THE REQUIREMENTS, KICK PLS Again ... wrong .... the requirements arent that high that even a shit tier player like me can get it. Does it trigger you to not be able to even get that? Are you brave enough yet to tell us who you really are, or still hiding away posting half truths and generally bullshit you know nothing about, even if some things are infront of you it seems you have trouble reading English. ☀http://stats.dasanfall.com/ps2/player/Xaniy http://stats.dasanfall.com/ps2/player/XaniyTV Are you man enough to tell us who you are yet Mandatory on all characters. Squad Beacon Valk Spawn logisitics On Primary Class Heavy – At least 2 Primary weapons over 1.5KD Concussion Grenade Anti-Vehicle Grenade Medi Kit Level 2 Flak Level 5 One or More: Nanoweave 5 Advanced Shield Capacitor 5 Medic – At least 2 primary weapons over 1 KD Nano-Regen Device 6 Medical Applicator 6 C4 Level 2 Healing Grenade One or More: Nanoweave 5 Flak Level 5 Advanced Shield Capacitor 5 Engineer – At least 2 primary weapons over 1 KD Ammunition Package 6 Tank Mines 2 Claymores 2 Nano Armour Kit 5 One or More: Nanoweave Level 5 Flak Level 5 Advanced Shield Capacitor 5 Light Assault – At least 2 Primary weapons over 1.5 KD Jump Jets 6 Nanoweave 5 Flash Grenade C4 Level 2 Infiltrator – At least 2 Primary weapons over 1.5 KD (excluding BA sniper rifles) Advanced Equipment Terminal Hacking 5 Hunter Cloak 5 Claymores 2 Grenade Bandolier 3 EMP Grenades One or More: Recon Detect Device 5 Motion Spotter 5 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse